Justice
by shimmering fantasies
Summary: Tears, lies, betrayal, murder, love and blood.  Welcome to the Golden Age of Narnia. /third person slanted & AU - Edmund/Aravis


**-justice-****  
><strong>the story of edmund pevensie

-;-

"Love triumphs all, there is no stronger force than love."

Maybe that's true, because as love swallows his heart and consumes him whole -

(he actually starts thinking about murder)

-;-

**the just king****  
><strong>_honestly, he does nothing, but they don't believe him_

He grips the armrests of his throne so tightly that his knuckles go white. For a young king, sitting through such trials is extremely trying. He's bored; utterly bored. He doesn't want to be sitting here listening to a shopkeeper accuse another man of stealing his crops.

"Your Majesty," says the shopkeeper, inclining his head, "I have substantial evidence that can bring this trial to a close instantly."

"That's not possible-" objects the other man, but Edmund cuts in.

"Silence, you are speaking out of turn." Honestly, he's only interested in ending this trial. He motions to the shopkeeper to speak.

The shopkeeper is smug, lifting his chin. "You there. Present your hands before his Majesty."

"I don't see the need to-"

"If you are innocent, you will have nothing to hide." The young king's voice is steady. The audience at the trial nod at his words; oh, their king is so just, so fair. His words show maturity far beyond his years. He himself doesn't see what's so fair or mature about that, he's merely stating a fact. But then they call him modest.

His hands are marked with fresh dirt.

"Why are your hands dirty?" Edmund raises his eyebrows.

"It's part of my job, I work in the mines-"

"The mines don't open till next week," notes the king. "I decreed so myself."

The audience murmurs; oh, their king is so sharp, so intelligent. Nothing gets by him.

"Guilty," he declares, and there's a smattering of applause. The man is stricken.

"Please, sire, my elderly mother is sick," he begs, flinging himself to his knees, "and what with the closure of the mines I had no way to earn money for her medical bills. Stealing the crops and selling them was the only thing I could do."

Edmund hesitates. "You'll still have to serve your jail term," he decides, "but first you may bring your mother to see our palace healers. No payment will be needed."

He stands, and the crowd whispers, oh, their king is so kind hearted, so fair. Long live King Edmund the Just.

-;-

**when he gives his heart he gives it wholly****  
><strong>_and her eyes are so green_

Her eyes are a lovely shade of green, he discovers.

Her name is Carrielle, and she's from Archenland. The two kingdoms held a courtesy exchange to maintain peace between the two countries, each sending a team to the other country to learn more about their ways and customs. Edmund was originally on the team to visit Archenland, but it was decided later on that one king to represent Narnia was sufficient.

Displeased and bitter, Edmund was to remain in Narnia with Susan to welcome the party from Archenland, while Peter and Lucy departed from Cair Paravel, along with their guard and escorts.

Edmund stands in the throne room, Susan by his side, as the party from Archenland marches into the hall, heads held high. There are three of them, not including their guard. The first is a wizened old man named Bryden, the second is a aristocratic-looking young man, Prince Cor, who's obviously not glad to be here, and third is Carrielle.

She's no royalty nor wealthy damsel, she is merely an archer in King Lune's army. There's something about her that draws his gaze to her immediately. She is not beautiful, but she has the loveliest pair of eyes that he's ever seen, her irises a deep, mossy green that sparkle.

He likes her on first sight, because of her eyes.

(and when he gives his heart, he gives it wholly)

-;-

**your lips are as red as a rose****  
><strong>_but you're so much more beautiful_

The gardens of Cair Paravel are certainly a sight to behold. They surround most of the castle, bushes adorned with ripe red berries and blossoms in full bloom, water soaring in graceful arcs out of turrets and crashing into marble pools below.

Edmund likes taking walks in the gardens alone. It helps to clear his head.

The gardens are usually empty, and hence he usually gets to enjoy his time alone, but today he is surprised to see Carrielle in the gardens as well. The sight is not wholly unwelcome, but he can't help but feel a twinge of resentment. He'd have liked to spend the whole day by himself.

He's half-hidden behind a shrub, so he watches her. He watches as she plucks a cluster of berries off a bush, throws them into the air and catches them in her mouth. She bites down, and berry juice trickles down her chin. Her eyes grow wide and she wipes her chin on her sleeve immediately while glancing around furtively, afraid that someone has seen her unladylike manners. He smiles. It's just so endearing.

Her lips are stained red with berry juice, but she hasn't noticed yet. She ambles forwards, dipping her fingers into a marble bird bath and washing away the berry juice. His eyes narrow as she saunters to a rose bush and plucks a single stalk from the hedge, and presses the blossom to her nose, inhaling deeply. She smiles contentedly to herself.

Edmund clears his throat, and steps out. She lets out a little gasp of shock, and the flower goes flying from her grasp. He catches it before it hits the ground, and extends it to her. "Your flower, Lady."

"It's just Carrielle," she says immediately, but her cheeks colour as she realizes who's speaking to her. "Your Majesty," she adds quickly.

He looks embarrassed too, having been caught spying on her. "It's Edmund."

"Edmund," she echoes, as if trying it on for size. Her cheeks flush even redder. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, I didn't realize that I was intruding-"

"You're not intruding on anything," he assures her. "I just come here often."

"To be alone," she says, taking a step back. "I can leave, if you want me to-"

"No!" His own cry startles him, and her eyes widen. "I mean," he quickly amends, "what I mean to say is that I'd like some company. I start getting sick of myself, sometimes."

She smiles. "That must be the first time I've ever heard that from a king. I don't think that King Lune or Prince Cor _ever_ get sick of themselves. They can talk about themselves for hours on end." Her lips, still stained with berry juice, curve into a smirk.

"It must run in the family," jokes Edmund, and she actually laughs out loud now. Then she quickly covers her mouth and looks stricken.

"I'm sorry, that was terribly impolite of me."

"You can be at ease," Edmund assures her. "I like you better like that."

Her cheeks flush, and she looks away, but she can't help the smile that slides over her face, slowly but surely. He grins, and holds out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of walking with me, Lady?"

She grins. "Of course I would, your Majesty - oh!"

His eyes flash to her. "What is it?"

"You're bleeding," she murmurs tenderly, reaching for his hand and flipping it over. True enough, his index finger has a thorn embedded in the flesh. He nods, recalling - he caught her rose when she dropped it. The stalk is covered in thorns.

She looks at the rose in her hand. "Stupid thing," she says annoyedly, flinging it aside. He has to smile at that, at her scowl that creases her forehead, at her concern for him.

She yanks the thorn out with no thought for his feelings (it really hurt), then rips an inch of silk from the hem of her shirt (he's amazed by this point) and ties it around his finger in an improvised bandage. After she's knotted the sash with a satisfied smile he raises it to the light, examining it.

"Why?" She sounds hurt. "Don't you trust me?"

He shakes his head. "Of course I trust you. It's just... no one but the healers have ever bandaged my wounds before."

"Well, I'm honored." She shrugs. He smiles at her wryly, and slowly, her berry-stained lips curve into a smile as well.

-;-

**hatred is merely the beginning****  
><strong>_but he doesn't know that_

Prince Cor hates Edmund, it's _that_ obvious.

He mentions this to Carrielle on one of their walks through the gardens of Cair Paravel. She merely raises her eyebrows. "He hates everyone and everything."

Edmund hesitates. "He doesn't hate you," he says.

She shrugs and continues walking. He had been afraid to tell her that, for fear that she would abandon him for Prince Cor. After all, Prince Cor of Archenland was better than him in many ways - he was rumored to be so accomplished that not one single person could recite all of his accomplishments without at least taking an entire day, and he could be charming when he wanted to _and_better looking, as well.

He watches her, allowing her to remain a few steps before him.

After a few minutes she stops and looks at him accusingly. "Why don't you want to walk with me anymore? Do I smell?"

"No, it's not that," he quickly amends, stepping next to her. His dark eyes search her face, and she half-smiles uncertainly.

"What is it, then?" Those forest green eyes probe his face, and he looks away.

"You'd never understand," he says, vague and distant.

"Try me," she suggests, and her eyes are so pleading.

Edmund hesitates, then shakes his head. "No. It's inexplicable."

(and it is, for how do you explain love -?)

-;-

**watching the stars with you ****tonight****  
><strong>_but you shine brighter than all of them_

He likes stargazing. At night, the palace grounds are strangely peaceful, and no one is ever awake to disturb him. He's always alone, tracing constellations in the air, and whispering to himself.

But today, all he can think about is Carrielle. _Forget about her, Edmund,_he tries to tell himself. But all he can think about is her brilliant green eyes, glimmering tantalizingly before his eyes.

He wonders if she thinks about him as much as he thinks about her, and highly doubts it.

Lying on the dewy grass, he is unreachable by any other. He's in a world of his own out there, one that holds only him and the stars.

"Edmund?"

He jerks up, looking around wildly. And there she is, her eyes wide.

"Hello, Lady - I mean, Carrielle." He is quick to catch himself, and she smiles. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, let's just say that it seems I am not the only one who likes stargazing," she answers with a coy grin. "My mother used to teach me about the constellations," she says, her eyes misting over as she drops to her knees in the grass beside him.

He nods, returning to his previous position. "I presume she's in Archenland right now?"

The smile drops from her lips. "I don't know where she is," she says, her voice hazy. "She might be dead, for all I know." Her voice breaks on the word 'dead'. He looks up at her, eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Carrielle."

"It's okay, you didn't know." She smiles, but in spite of herself, a tear spills from her eye. He sits up instantly, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry-"

"It's okay," she sniffs. "I just... I just need to let it out sometimes."

He nods, understanding. "Well..." he says hesitantly, "if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"Thank you," she whispers. Her tear-filled eyes find his.

It's almost involuntary when he leans in, but even as he kisses her, he knows it's wrong. She's very fragile at the moment, and he shouldn't be taking advantage of that.

But kissing her is addictive, and he never wants to break away. So it seems only right when she breaks away, and he looks at her, expecting to find disgust and utter repulse in those green eyes.

But she's smiling, and her skin is almost silver in the weak moonlight, making her look like an angel. She reaches out and brushes her fingers against his cheek.

He smiles back, and this time, when they both lean in, it's definitely voluntary.

-;-

(an eye for an eye)

"Fancy seeing you here, Lady Carrielle."

She turns around from the archery targets to face Queen Susan the Gentle, a cold smile already on her lips as she lowers her bow. "Why is it so much of a surprise? I am, after all, an archer in King Lune's army."

Susan returns the smile, her eyes mocking. "Well, Prince Cor has told me a lot about you."

"So you're his latest conquest?" Carrielle asks, sweetly. Susan's smile fades.

"So you consider yourself an archer?" she returns, coldly. "Do you have what it takes?"

Susan turns away from the archery targets, and raises her bow, sliding an arrow into place, and aiming at the silhouette of an apple, on a branch that dangles out over the glistening sea. "Archery requires not only ferocity, but also precision." She lets fly her arrow, and it skewers the apple, causing it to drop into the ocean with a splash.

Susan lowers her bow, satisfied. "Not anyone can be considered an archer."

"I know that, your Highness." Carrielle answers, a smile on her face. "Archery, however, is not all about ferocity or precision. It requires prediction as well." She once more raises her bow, the arrow aiming at the Gentle Queen.

Susan's heart thuds erratically. She wouldn't - but at that moment, the other woman releases her arrow, and it flies over Susan's head, missing by a large margin.

For a moment Susan is confused. Surely she can't have missed by that much - but her queries are then answered as an apple drops just before her. Reflexively, she catches it, and looks up.

The arrow is embedded in the wood. Carrielle must have caused it to hit the tree with such force that the apple's stalk snapped. Amazed, she looks back to see the former stalking towards her.

Without a word, Carrielle plucks the apple from Susan's grasp and continues walking away, crunching loudly on the apple as she does so. And for once, Queen Susan Pevensie is speechless.

-;-

**a poisoned heart****  
><strong>_is better than a broken one_

"What are we having for dinner?" she asks as they head into the dining hall. She's clutching his arm, and he just smiles and shrugs.

"I don't know. What do you like eating?"

"I like berries," she muses. "Fresh ones. Especially when they're just plucked from the bushes, or when I pluck them myself."

He nods. "Berries. Is that why you're berry beautiful?"

She groans at his lame attempt at humor. "That wasn't even funny, Ed."

He shrugs. "Well, I'll just have to keep trying, then."

"You know what? Don't," she says with a wry smile. He pretends to be wounded, clutching his heart dramatically.

"Ouch."

She laughs and kisses his cheek. "You're so silly."

They slide into the dining chamber, where Prince Cor and Queen Susan are seated side by side at the long table. The atmosphere at once turns icy.

"King Edmund," says Prince Cor stiffly. Edmund nods back curtly.

"Greetings," he replies.

"Lady Carrielle," says Susan, the smile dropping from her lips. The former raises her eyebrows but curtsies back.

"Queen Susan."

King Lune's advisor, Bryden, forces a laugh. "Well, getting along just fine, aren't we?" his words are met by stony silence. "Let's settle down for dinner, my kings and queens."

Edmund gently tugs Carrielle towards the dining table, where he seats himself opposite Prince Cor.

She sits parallel to Queen Susan, and it soon becomes evident that none of them are particularly happy with such an arrangement. Prince Cor and Edmund glare at each other, while the two ladies avoid each others gaze. It's such an awkward and tense atmosphere which Bryden decides to break by coughing. Four pairs of eyes flash to him, and he falters.

Halfway through the meal, Susan gestures to a dryad, who approaches the table with five goblets of honey mead. "I thought that we'd toast to a fine allyship between our two countries," she says with a smile. Lifting the first goblet off the tray, she hands it to Edmund. "This one's for you, Ed." She hands her brother the heavy gold goblet, and he murmurs his thanks, raising it to his lips.

"Not now," Carrielle whispers, and he quickly lowers the goblet, causing almost half of its contents to slop over onto his silver plate.

"Edmund," she says despairingly. He starts to apologize, when she holds up a hand to silence him.

"Wait a minute...is it just me, or is the silver turning black?"

"What?" he says in alarm, bending over himself before looking at her with wide eyes. "I see it too."

Their shock is reflected in one another's eyes as they look across the table in perfect synchronization to stare at Queen Susan, whose mouth is open in a perfect 'o'.

-;-

**the betrayer betrayed****  
><strong>_and she's your_sister

The dryad who had handled the honey mead, Thyta, was quickly imprisoned. The others were satisfied, but Carrielle and Edmund were not.

"I'm sure it was Susan." Her voice is hard. "How would Thyta have known which goblet you would be given?"

He shifts uncomfortably as the continue on their walk around the gardens. "But why would Susan want to poison me?"

She laughs, but there's no mirth in it. "Everyone wants power," she says, her green eyes as cold as ice. "Who knows what she would have done once your brother and sister returned. She could have passed that off as accidental as well."

"But -"

"There's no doubt about it," she says, and her tone is final. "Susan did it. I've even asked the kitchen staff. She went down specially to the kitchens to arrange the whole toast-thing."

He falls silent. "Then...what shall I do about it?"

"I won't be here to watch out for you forever, Edmund," she says, and the hard truth hits him in the face. "You can't be so trusting. You need to be careful." With that, she moves on, leaving Edmund standing behind.

He remains motionless for a while, before shaking his head and moving on. _She's not making any sense,_ he thinks to himself. _Of course I can trust Susan. She's my_sister.

But the seeds of doubt have been planted, and in time, they will grow.

-;-

**i can't see anymore  
><strong>_i'm being blinded by love_

"She was trying to _kill_ you, Edmund." Her voice echoes in his head. "I say we strike first before she strikes."

He never thought that he would stoop so low, but his love for her is blinding him, making him irrational. He doesn't even think that - _she's my sister, and I'm choosing an outsider over her_ - he just knows that _she_ wants it done, and so it shall be done.

Poison is always the quickest and cleanest; even Susan herself thought that.

(or did she?)

- so he enters her chamber at night and gently dissolves some white powder into the glass of water by her bedside. He doesn't hesitate at all - and his voice is impassive as he says, "Good bye, Susan."

She wakes up minutes later, but keeps her eyes shut as he leaves her chamber. Once she hears the door click shut, she sits up and lashes out at the glass of water, sending it and its contents to the floor. He was trying to kill her. He couldn't be trusted.

-;-

(she's lying and lying)

(and boy, does she hate it)

-;-

And the next day, he sees his sister very much alive, and she doesn't even want to look at him.

-;-

(the deed done, and her heart broken)

"I don't understand why we have to do it," she says, her voice hard. "Why must we do this to them?"

"Dear one," he says, lazily, "it's for the sake of our country."

"_Your_ country," she counters. "Archenland is no home of mine."

He snorts. "That's what you think. You don't know anything."

"I _know_ that I love Edmund," she says, and her eyes narrow. "You don't love anyone; you wouldn't understand."

"I love _you_, sweetheart."

"Leave me," she says, her face a disdainful mask, "and you can take your lies with you."

"Tut, tut," he says, smirking. "Having second thoughts? It's too late, dear. The deed has been done."

_And it's broken my heart, too._

-;-

**i just wanna be with you****  
><strong>_only you_

He heads out to his usual spot at night to see her standing there, her figure swaying in the wind as she looks at the stars.

"The stars are exceptionally bright tonight," she says, her voice quiet.

"You're leaving tomorrow," he says, and it isn't a question.

"Yes," she answers. "At dusk."

"So this is your last night here?"

"Yes," she repeats, and they both fall silent. When she turns to face him, he can see the two tear tracks, evident on her cheeks in the pale moonlight.

He has no idea what to say, and moves forward awkwardly, putting his arms around her. "Come on, it won't be _that_ bad..."

"You have no idea," she says seriously, as he presses his face into her hair. He begins to rock, back and forth, back and forth. She sniffs. "I don't want to leave," she whispers.

"And I don't want you to leave either, but let's be realistic here." His voice is hard. He's been expecting this for days, weeks even – dreading the day he has to let her go. "I can't keep you forever. You have to leave at some point in time. We can't be together."

"And why not?" She cries, turning around and breaking free of his grasp. "Why can't we be together?"

He can't find his voice for a while. "Not in this world," he says, when he finally does. "Not in this world, Carrielle."

Then she launches herself at him, kicking and punching and fighting, while he doesn't resist. None of her blows actually do anything to him, and when she finally dissolves into tears in his arms, he holds her, tightly.

"Then let's run away," she says, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Let's run away and never look back. If that's the only way we can be together."

For a moment, he is tempted - solely tempted - to say yes. They could run away together, escaping all burden and resposibility, and live as commoners, perhaps a couple, and pass the rest of their days in nothing but happiness.

But he shakes his head slowly.

"Why?" Her voice is tortured, agonised. "Why not?"

He looks away, into the distance. "I couldn't do that. It'd be letting Narnia down." He stares up into the sky. "It'd be letting Aslan down."

"So it's Aslan again, isn't it?" She's angry now, and she pulls away from him. "You're choosing him over me again, I knew it!"

"Carrielle -"

"Don't call me that!" She shoves him, and he goes stumbling backwards. "You don't love me, I knew it."

He's desperate by this time. "I do, I really do-"

"You don't," she says. "I know you don't -"

But then he kisses her, and his kiss is full of urgency and passion that she soon stops struggling and goes limp in his arms. And that night, their feelings give way to something more lustful, full of desire - and he knows it's _ohsowrong_ but _ohsoright _at the _same time_.

When he wakes up the next morning, he rests his head on his elbows - it's going to be even more difficult for her to leave now. But that's all he manages to consider before he hears the screams.

-;-

_attack on cair paravel_** - **_they come in the night, swift and silent_

The city's burning, it's burning -

- you can hear the screams.

(and when they die, you die too)

-;-

**all's fair in love and war****  
><strong>_but this is definitely war_

"Susan!" he bursts into the throne room, eyes alight. The Gentle Queen's back is to him, and she's facing the emblem of Aslan behind the four thrones.

"Susan, there's an emergency - the city is on fire, and - Susan! _Su!_You've got to do something, now that Peter's not here, you're in charge, and I don't know what's happening - _Susan Pevensie!_"

She turns around, tear tracks glittering on her face. He falters, eyes widening. "...Su?"

"Run, Ed." She whispers. "Narnia is under siege."

"Under siege? What do you mean? From who? Why?" There are so many questions left unresolved, and Edmund feels like he's about to cry. The first thing he notices is Prince Cor's absence. "Su? Where's Cor? Isn't he always around you?"

"He's a liar," she whispers. "All of them are."

"All of them?" he questions, his brow furrowing. "Who?"

"The Archenlandians," Susan says, and more tears spill from her eyes. "Ed," she says, and she sounds like she's on the brink of tears, "he broke my heart."

"Who? I don't understand you, Su. Explain. You're speaking in riddles - who is attacking?"

"Archenland," she says. "Archenland is attacking. The exchange programme was a ploy. They were trying to weaken us in Peter's absence. He probably doesn't even know what's going on now."

His throat constricts. "... What?" he doesn't want to believe any of this. He takes a step back. "That can't be possible, Su. It can't be."

She smiles, a sad, mocking smile. "She's broken your heart too, hasn't she?" Susan sighs, wiping away her tears. "But that was all part of the plan?"

Edmund's heart is enveloped by ice. "What plan?" he says stiffly. "What plan are you talking about?"

"They were distractions. To turn us against each other." She says, brushing a lock of dark hair from her eyes. "What did Carrielle ever say about me, Ed?"

There is silence in the throne room as Edmund absorbs the impact of her words. He'd actually tried to _kill_ her.

"But now all we've got is one another," she says, and there is defeat in her voice.

He doesn't want her to see him cry, and shakes his head. "No, that's not true. We've still got the Narnians. They _need _us, Su, and not just as leaders. We need to fight."

Susan laughs through her tears, pressing her arm to her eyes. "I guess so." She looks up, and her eyes are watery, but the light in them is sharp once more. "They need us, eh?"

He nods, speechless.

"Then we've got to give them what they need," she says, grim and determined. "Go get ready, Ed. I'll see you on the battlefield."

-;-

**liar, liar, pants on fire****  
><strong>_hangin' up there from the telephone wire_

His sword is strapped to his side, armor straps half-done, and he's rushing through the hallways of Cair Paravel, attempting to evacuate the palace.

Susan is somewhere out there, organizing the army.

Normally, he, Peter and Susan would be with the army, and Lucy would deal with the civilians. They worked excellently together. Now, however, the work is split between two of them, and Edmund is afraid that they won't make it in time.

"Leave the castle!" he shoots at the healer dryads, who give him startled looks. "Narnia is under siege."

He is almost trampled in their rush for the door.

He's so exhausted he can barely bring himself to continue running, but he has to. For the Narnians still in the building, and for their lives.

As he runs, he crashes into a woman wearing a heavy velvet cloak, hood over her eyes. She is heading in the opposite direction.

"Get out of here!" Edmund shouts, seizing her wrists. "You have to -" She attempts to pull away, and as she does, the hood slides back over her head, revealing long, dark hair, and a pair of brilliant green eyes.

"Carrielle," he breathes.

She's struggling against him now, tears slipping down her cheeks. He notices her travelling cloak. "Were you planning to flee Narnia?" She doesn't answer, but more tears cascade down her face. "Answer me!" he gives her a little shake, but she's like a rag doll, limp in his grasp.

"Answer me!" He repeats, but she shakes her head and presses her lips together, crying freely now. "Dammit, Carrielle, answer me!" he yells heatedly. He doesn't understand any of it. Is she really the enemy?

"Were you planning on leaving us in the lurch? Aren't Narnia and Archenland meant to be allies?"

She still doesn't respond. Edmund only gets more agitated. "Why? Now that your job here is done, you can leave?"

For the first time, she responds. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." But she's now avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, right." He snorts, and his eyes are cold. "So? Going back to your lover in Archenland? No, actually, I wonder just how many are eagerly awaiting your return. So what are you going to tell them you've been doing in Narnia -"

She reels back, and her hand cracks across his face. His head snaps to aside. "How dare you," she says, and her voice is shaking. "How _dare_you."

Only now he realizes that it was the wrong thing to say, and that he has offended her greatly. "What I meant to say is-"

But then he stops dead, because they both know that that was exactly what he had meant to say. They stare at each other for a long time, as people rush by them, trickling out of the castle. Then she does the most unexpected thing.

She begins to cry.

This time, as she cries, she doesn't stop. She sobs her heart out, gasping for breath as she does, choking on her own tears. He's surprised and shocked and has no idea how to react.

"I lied," she weeps, "I'm sorry, Edmund, I lied."

His eyes grow wide and his throat clenches as she confirms his greatest fears - Susan was right.

He opens his mouth, but no words come out. He can't think of a single thing to say. Finally, all he says is "What about?"

He dreads her answer, and when it comes, it's every bit as bad as he expected it to be.

"Everything."

Edmund closes his eyes, lifts his face to the ceiling and laughs aloud. She seems unable to respond to this. He can't believe that he actually _fell_for her. He's such an idiot. "Define everything," he says after a while.

"My name isn't Carrielle," she says, quietly. "It's Aravis. Cor has my mother. They demanded that I make you fall in love with me."

This blow hits him harder than any of the others. _They demanded that I make you fall in love with me._ "So," he says, as steadily as he can manage, "all of it was a lie?"

Her eyes once more fill with tears. "Edmund -"

"Every kiss, every touch, it was all false?" His voice rises, and he gets more agitated now. "How much was real? Dammit, answer me, Carrielle!"

She's shaking her head now, as more tears stream down her cheeks. "Edmund -"

But he's shaking his head too. "...wait, that's not your name, is it? What was it again? Aravis? And how do I even know if that's your real name, and not just another lie to add to the heap that you've told -"

"Edmund!" her voice is high-pitched and unsteady, but he ignores her.

"- I don't know you anymore," he says, laughing shakily. "I don't know if you're lying, or if you're not –"

"I really love you," she insists, but she knows it's futile. He's unreachable by now.

"I can't trust you," Edmund says, and he backs away from her, slowly. "I can't believe a single word you say anymore. You're no longer the girl I love."

And with that, he turns on his heel and runs away from her, leaving her standing in the corridor, very much alone.

-;-

(what's left to do is always what's right)

Aravis is left standing in the corridor all by herself. Her bow remains slung over her shoulder, beside her quiver. He's right. She was foolish in trying to run away.

She has to fight in this war.

And this time she will do what's right.

-;-

**the world explodes****  
><strong>_and they die with it_

She notches an arrow in her bow, and aims at an Archenland soldier. He turns around, but when he sees that it's only her, he relaxes.

"Lady Aravis," he says, and the relief is evident in his voice.

She smiles grimly and lets the arrow fly. It pierces his heart, and he topples over, very much dead.

"Lady Aravis?" she whirls around to see another soldier, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Erm, hello?"

"I knew that Archenland shouldn't have trusted you," he says, and raises his sword. She cries out, throwing her hands up to defend herself, but the blow never comes. She finally dares to lower her arms and peer cautiously at him.

A silver blade is protruding from his abdomen. Her eyes widen as he opens his mouth, and a waterfall of blood pours out. The soldier crumples to the ground, and who should be standing there but Edmund Pevensie himself.

Her jaw drops. "Edmund?"

"Look," he says, and his voice is full of passion, "I don't care what you're called. Carrielle, Aravis - it doesn't matter to me. I love _you,_ whatever you may be called, and though you may lie to me through your teeth and try to take over my country, I'll love you forever."

Tears are streaming down her face. "I don't deserve you, Edmund," she murmurs. "I really don't. You're too good for me."

"Then leave Narnia," he whispers. "You can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"Edmund-"

"Hush," he says, pressing a finger to her lips. His dark eyes are ever serious and intense. "You may have broken my heart, but I can't sit by and watch you die in this war. You _have_ to leave."

She weeps, her cries pitiful. "I love you, Edmund Pevensie," she whispers. "And I always will."

He laughs bitterly. "No, you don't. Now _go._"

"You don't understand," she cries, "he had my _mother_ hostage. And he wants to marry me. I can't return to Archenland."

"You must," he says, and his tone is firm. "You still broke my heart. And I'm not going to keep on saving you anymore. I can't."

"I had to," she says.

Edmund's smile is grim. "It doesn't matter anymore."

There are tears in her eyes, but once more she falls into his arms, and he embraces her tightly.

"I will love you into eternity," he promises her, "forever and ever."

"As will I," she whispers back. "As will I, Edmund Pevensie." Then she raises herself on tiptoe and kisses him passionately. He never wants to let her go.

And for once, they are not king and noble. They are simply two lovers, locked in their last embrace as the world explodes around them.

-;-

**a ruined king****  
><strong>_and out of the ashes, a phoenix arises_

Aravis and Prince Cor marry a month later. Peter delivers the news with contempt, his lip curling in disgust. "Foul creatures, they all are," he says, gesticulating wildy.

"Perhaps some of them were forced to act so," Edmund says mildly, thinking of Aravis and falling silent.

Peter sneers. "Forced? No, I don't think so. They're truly evil at heart."

Edmund doesn't argue further as Peter goes on to verbally abuse both Prince Cor and King Lune, but the moment he mentions Aravis, Edmund explodes.

"You don't know _anything_ about her," he seethes, "so don't you _dare_ speak of her in this manner."

Peter looks faintly shocked, but he recovers his wits soon enough. "You always had a weakness for beautiful women," he says softly. Edmund shakes his head bitterly and laughs. If only Peter knew.

He stalks from the throne room and slips into the palace gardens unnoticed, strolling leisurely. Unbeknownst to him, his feet trace the familiar path to where he first met _her_, where he first saw her plucking berries off a bush and eating them. A smile plays on his lips.

At first, he didn't think that there was anything wrong with loving her. He was a king of Narnia, and she was a visitor from Archenland. After he discovered the ploy, it was too late. He had already given his heart to her.

He sighs. Is it really that hard to let go?

Images flash through his mind. Him bowing, extending a flower to her. Her saying, "It's just Carrielle," and the quick afterthought, "Your Majesty." He smiles now, thinking about it. She'd always been able to make him smile.

He gives a sigh as he emerges into the present from the flurry of memories. Why can't he just forget about her?

"Ed! Ed!"

He turns around to see Lucy hurtling towards him. "Peter's angry," she tells him with wide eyes. "King Lune actually had the audacity to invite us to a peace party."

"Peace party?" he snorts. "After all that he's done?"

"That's what Peter said too, but wait! It's a brilliant opportunity for me to see Prince Corin again!" Lucy enthuses, her eyes sparkling. "After all, we _will_have to send representatives, or Archenland will declare war on us once more. I'm going to volunteer. Are you?"

Should he? Edmund's heart thuds erratically. He's going to see _her_ again -

- but he _can't._ He just can't. It would reawaken feelings of lust and desire, and she's _married,_for Aslan's sake. To Prince Cor of Archenland. They could never be together again.

"I think I'll just stay here in Narnia," he says after a while. "After all, Peter might object to me going along."

Lucy shrugs, too excited to notice the bitterness in his voice. "Ah, well. I'm going to tell Peter." She hurries off.

Edmund tucks his hands into his pockets. _Why did I say no?_He asks himself. _Why?_

_Because she's just a thing of the past,_his heart whispers. He sighs blissfully, and continues on his walk.

He may have left the throne room a ruined king, but now he's a phoenix, reborn from the ashes. He smiles, ever so slightly, to himself as he rounds a corner. Because he's finally learned to move on.

-;-

**you appear just like a dream to me  
><strong>_don't you know - you're beautiful _

Edmund tucks his hands into his pockets while his siblings are off by themselves on the train, talking to their friends. He remembers a time, in Narnia, when he had _her._ But now she's gone - forever.

He finds a seat in a corner and sits down, pulling out his new torch and tossing it from hand to hand almost idly. Then he hears someone clear his or her throat, and looks up.

He looks up into the most beautiful pair of green eyes, and she's right there before him, in the typical boarding school uniform. And even though his eyes tell him that she _can't_ be here (it's just not possible) his heart says, yes, and it thuds, joyfully, against his ribcage.

She smiles at him, and they're teenagers once again, together in a different world.

"Is that seat taken?" She asks, gesturing at the seat next to him.

_I must be dreaming. _"No," he says, and she sits down thankfully.

He avoids her gaze for a while, not knowing what to say. But she takes the initiative and starts talking first.

"What would you do if someone told you that you couldn't be together in that world?"

"I'd find a way around it," he replies.

She nods, turning to face him. "Like going to a different world together with that person?" Her green eyes are shining.

He smiles, a small, wry smile. "If that's even possible."

"Oh, it is," she says, smiling back. "It is."

He grins at this, holding out his hand. "Hello. My name's Edmund Pevensie."

"Hello, Edmund. My name's Carrielle."

She takes his proffered hand and squeezes it, and he squeezes back.

(and they lived happily ever after-

in a world of their own.)

-;-

**Thanks for reading! :D This is my very first fanfiction :) It's meant to be a series of oneshots centering around each sibling, and it all depends on your reaction, I guess. This was proofread by the lovely Maddie Rose. Thank you! :) I know it's horribly AU, and that it's not possible, but I just wanted to write this plot bunny :)**

**And please review! I'd love to have feedback :D**

**-Ella**


End file.
